Pain of the Heart
by Dean Winchester Rules
Summary: Someone from Gibbs' past is back and seeking revenge. When this someone threatens the ones he loves, Gibbs thinks he has nothing to worry about since everyone he loves is dead. But when someone on his team is kidnapped will he realize his feelings in time
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello Peoples! Thank you for clicking on Pain of the Heart. This is an experiment story, and if you the readers find it intresting then I shall continue it but I have to get good reviews. You can tel if you liked it or hated it in the reviews or you can just private message me. Either is fine. So Please tell me if you like the story and would want me to continue or if I should just quit while I'm ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own NCIS or any of the characters! NO not even Alaister he's my friend's creation. so on with the story!!**_

* * *

_

_Special agent Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo_

_Special agent Kaitlyn "kate" Todd (deceased)_

_Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs (former marine)_

_Special agent Timothy "Probie" McGee_

_Liaison Officer Ziva David (Israeli)_

_NCIS Medical Examiner Ducky no last name at this time and his assistant Jimmy Palmer_

_Former assistant Gerard (whereabouts unknown)_

_NCIS Forensic scientist Abigail "Abby" Have no last name at the time_

_Current NCIS Director Jennifer "Jenny" Shepard_

Alaister smiled. Even though the print was a bit hard to read, this was the information that he need, and wanted. These were the names of all of Special Agent Gibbs' team old and new. though the information on the new Director of NCIS is unknown at the time he just needed the names of the team and thats what he got the other names were just extra knowledge that he could use for future references , and seeing as Agent Todd was dead he then crossed her name off with a black marker. He would make Gibbs' pay for what he did to him back in Iraq whether what he did was really an accident or not he would pay. As Alaister was studying the paper that was given to him about an hour ago, one of his "agents" came through the door and into his office. The man approached the desk looking anxious and scared. Alaister looked up from the paper he was studying and waited for the man to speak, and when he did he sighed and started to speak first.

"Well did you find what I was asking for?"

"Yes sir we have located it. But we do not have it"

"Then where is it?"

"It is in the custody of the FBI and they are going to give it Agent Gibbs, sir." As he said this the "agent" took a step back and waited for the bullet that would hit his body any minute. His boss tended to shoot the bringers of bad news, but when the bullet never came the "agent" looked up and saw his boss smiling.

"Sir?"

"That is all thank you" The man waved his worker off and turned around in his chair. He was intending to give the data to Gibbs in the first place, so it seemed that his plan had already been put in action ahead of time, though he didn't care as long as it was in action. After the slight joy gave way Alaister sank even further in the chair. HIs age was quickly catching up to him, as he was 45 but he acted as if he were 25. His brown hair going gray in some places and his handsome face slowly losing its young glow and his blue eyes were losing their sparkle, though all in all he is still in good health.

"Soon GIbbs, soon you'll learn what it feels like to lose someone you love."

* * *

**Ok so there it is my first chaprter. I will continue if I get at least 15 good reviews but 10 would be good to. ;) I really would like to continue but i dont want to post something that no one will read. so please review!!! Im begging you!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I've been checking my review and I only have like a little bit and I started thinking do people hate my story that much, but then I relized how short my first chapter was and how little I gave you to work out with. So here is the 2nd chapter. So far I only have three chapetrs written so far but hey what the hell! here it is. my 2nd chapter enjoy!!**

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!! Not even Alaister!**

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo, or as he was commonly know as Tony, was sitting at his desk typing away as Ziva walked into the bullpen. As she approached her desk she turned to greet him good morning when she noticed the look on his face. She knew better but she had to ask anyways.

"What is bothering you Tony?" She asked innocently. Tony stopped typing and looked at the Mossad officer, and sighed.

"You wanna know what's bothering me Ziva? I never got to go home last night because Gibbs made me stay here to re-write this report of the dead marine last week. Thats what's bothering me" Tony answered as he rubbed his eyes which had black circles forming underneath them. "Gibbs has been pushing me hard lately."

"Don't worry Tony he only pushes you like this because he cares"

"No I think he just has it out for me Ziva" Tony replied as Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"Who has it out for you, DiNozzo?"

"No one Boss."

Gibbs sat down at his desk and started typing out the report that the director wanted. He looked up at his senior agent and smiled at his disheveled appearance. He then looked at Ziva and thats when he noticed that someone was missing. "Where is McGee?"

Tony and Ziva stopped talking and looked at their boss with clueless expressions until the answer came from the hallway by the stairs.

"I'm here Boss. I was just turning in some documents for the Director" McGee said as he descended the stairs two at a time. As he reached his desk Gibbs looked at him and frowned.

"Your late McGee." was all he said.

"Sorry Boss. Won't happen again."

Just then Jennifer Shepard came out of her office and looked over the railing.

"Agent Gibbs in my office. Now" And with that she went back through her office door. Gibbs sighed, seeing that since there was no case he would have to go.

"I'll be expecting that report when I get back DiNozzo" And with that Gibbs walked the stairs and into the director's office. Tony looked at Ziva who was looking at McGee who was looking at the door that his boss had disappeared into. After a moment of silence, Tony spoke first.

"So, Probie what documents were you turning into the director's office anyway?"

"I was turning in a report that YOU were supposed to turn in yesterday. But I covered for you so don't worry. I told Director Shepard that Gibbs was having you re-type that report of the dead marine from last week"

"Wow. Thanks Probie, that was nice of you. Remind me not to give you a hard time for at least half an hour." McGee rolled his eyes and sat at his desk and leaned back. He watched as Tony and Ziva began to argue about something. He assumed that it was something totally stupid.

Meanwhile in the Director's office Gibbs was looking at Jenny with boredom in his eyes.

"Ok Jenny what do you want? I have a case." he said as leaned back in the chair that he was sitting at.

"Jethro I know that you don't have any cases at the moment why do you think I called to see you right now?"

"Hey I could get a case at an second"

Well until that happens, you will be here because I have to talk to you." Gibbs looked at the Director clearly agitated.

"Look if this is not important then-" He started but was quickly cut off by the director.

"Its about Alaister." At the name Gibbs froze for a second before a small smile came across his face.

"What about Alaister?" He asked finally interested. Jenny looked at her colleague angrily.

"What do you mean 'What about Alaister?' He's in the United States and he's out for revenge... against you Jethro. That means that all the people that you care about are in danger." she stated. Gibbs stared at his hand for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't have anyone that I care about anymore." He answered. Jenny look at him incredulously.

"What about your team, Jethro?" She asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"I care but I don't love them. Thats who he's going to go after, the people I love." He said as he go up. "Now if you excuse me director I'm going to see if my team has gotten any calls about a case" And with that he headed towards the door.

"Jethro" Jenny called. And Gibbs turned his head. "You can lie to me and you can lie to everyone else and say that you don't love anyone, but you cant lie to yourself. I know for a fact that you are in love with someone and though I may not know who it is. You can be sure that Alaister will find out and then what?" She didn't expect an answer and she didn't get one as Gibbs opened the door and walked out. She sighed and went back to work.

GIbbs leaned against the door he had just closed and sighed. What Jenny had said was true, he was in love with someone. But he was intending to keep it a secret from everyone and that included Alaister. He pushed himself off the door and went to the railing and smiled. He was watching his team work, or in DiNozzo's case, get some much needed sleep. He was happy that he had a team that worked well together even though they did get in stupid fights, mainly Ziva and Tony. Gibbs sighed for what seemed like the 5th time that day and started for the stairs to get to the bullpen.

* * *

**So? How did I do? Was it horrible was it good? Please review people! I need to know what you the readers thought. Writing is useless unless the readers like what they see, ya know? So please tell me what you want to see and what you want me to change and I will try my best to do so. Hell even say if you want to see a Gibbs/Tony lemon! Just review please I'm begging you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!! seeing as I have uploaded this chapter means only one thing! I loved your reviews you are all very supportive even if its only 8 of you. But I appreciate all of your support and that you actually took the time to write me reviews. So here is chapter 3 of Pain of the Heart. And if you want me to add one of your ideas into the stroy just put it in the review and I'll try to write it in! well i know you have all waited a while so here it is chapter 3!!! Oh i'm so excited!**

* * *

Even though McGee was typing away, he stole looks at the sleeping Tony. Tim always knew when Tony was fake sleeping, because when really asleep Tony doesn't snore. And usually it came in handy when he's walking by Tony's desk. That way when said Italian tried to scare him he wouldn't be surprised, just a little annoyed. He loved when Tony was really asleep though, because that was the only time that the Italian was peaceful in sounds and in the person. Tony's eyes, no matter how big the smile on his face, always had a little bit of sadness and fear and McGee could never figure out why. McGee then looked over at Ziva who was talking quietly and softly on the phone. Her behavior made McGee curious and when Ziva got off the phone he walked over, careful not to wake the sleeping Tony.

"Who was that? Do we have a case?" He asked.

"We do have a case, but it's kind of weird. That was Petty Officer Johnson. He found one of his bunkmates dead."

"Well that sounds normal. Well you know, as normal as it gets around here"

"The weird part is there are no physical wounds on the body and the officer's a healthy 24 year old. So they have no idea how or when he died."

"Sounds like a case Ducky would like. We better get Gibbs then." McGee said.

"get me for what." Answered Gibbs as he walked into the bullpen.

"We have a case. and its a weird one." Ziva answered as she handed the file, that was just faxed in, to her boss, "Apparently the petty officer has no wounds and his health is perfect there is no reason he should have died. The only reason why they called us is because they found a gold pendant with that said 'Gibbs' in Arabic writing."

Gibbs read through the file quickly and cursed. This was Alaister's way of calling him out. He saw this when he was still in the service, when it was his commanding officer that Alaister was calling out. Alaister would kill one of the target's allies, with some sort of poison that didn't show up in the any of the tests and the body would always have a gold pendant with the target's name engraved on it in Arabic.

"So that means that there's someone after you doesn't it boss?" Asked Tony, who had woken up just in time to hear Ziva inform Gibbs about the case.

"It certainly seems like it doesn't it?" Ziva said as she sat back down in her chair.

"Do you want to take the case boss?" McGee asked as he crossed his arms and looked at his boss.

"I haven't turned down a case so far and this one is no exception." Gibbs answered as he went over to his desk and grabbed his gun. " I'm only taking one of you with me to ask questions. I can not risk having all of you there at once seeing as he will probably go after the people that he thinks are close t me."

"But how is the dead marine close to you?" McGee asked as he sat down in front of his desk.

"That was probably to get my attention. I know how terrorists work." The former marine said as he put his gun in the holster. "DiNozzo you're coming with me. Ziva, you contact Ducky, and you and him come meet us." He said as he walked out of the bullpen and into the elevator, with Tony, who was trying to get his back pack onto his back, stumbling into the elevator just before it closed. Ziva looked at McGee and cocked her head to the side a little.

"Is it just me or has he been working Tony hard lately?" She asked as she sat down at her desk and picked up the phone to dial the morgue.

"Actually ya he has been working him hard, I mean Tony has had bigger bags under his eyes than usual." he said as he typed away on his computer as Ziva informed Ducky on what was going on.

* * *

**o? What did you think Am I getting sloppy? I didnt think I did as good as I could've witht his chapter but hey It turned out better that I thought it would so alls well that ends well I guess. Well click that button down there that says review and tell me what you thought. I live for you guys' reviews on my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO!!!!! Hey everyone, how are you? Ok Please dont kill me I'm sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter, but i finally deemed it worthy to upload. So here it is Chapter 4.**

* * *

Tony was grabbing onto the arms on the passenger side seat for dear life. Gibbs was easily driving 45 miles over the speed limit, and it was scaring the shit out of him.

"B-boss maybe you should slow down a bit." He muttered out barely audible as Gibbs swerved and dodged another car. The statement made Gibbs growl and he stepped harder on the gas pedal zooming past the cars on the street.

Tony sighed in relief as they pulled up to the building where they were keeping the marine's body. He told himself that no mater what he was driving back to headquarters no matter what Gibbs said or threatened him with, at least they would get back alive. Gibbs got out of the car and straightened his suit before he walked up the stairs and into the building with Tony close behind. As they got inside they were greeted by what seemed to be another marine.

"Are you Agent Gibbs, Sir?" the marine ask as the two agents walked up.

"I am Agent Gibbs and this is Agent DiNozzo. We are here about the dead marine."

"yes, Sir follow me. I'll take you to my commander." And with that he turned on his heel and started walking, without looking to see if the agents were following, which they were . The marine lead them to a living quarter where there was yellow tape up around a bed and a man around his late 40's barking orders.

"Commander Smith, Agent Gibbs is here, sir."

"Ah yes I was expecting them, you are dismissed" Smith said as he turned to greet the two agents."Hello Agent Gibbs, I am Samuel Smith the commanding officer here. I assume you know why I have called you?" When Gibbs nodded Smith motioned for him to follow and led them towards the body. "This is Petty officer John Hunt, he was found dead in his bunk at 0900 hours this morning."

"But by the time you contacted my group it was 1100 hours. why did you take so long to contact us?" GIbbs asked, obviously getting upset with the man.

"Trust me Agent Gibbs I wanted to, but my superiors wouldn't let me. They wanted to run some test on the lad's blood. Its not everyday that a healthy young man just ups and dies."

As the the two older men talked Tony was busy surveying the scene. He was tempted to start taking pictures but he thought against it, seeing as Gibbs didn't like him acting on free will especially when the murderer is after everyone the former Marine is close to. Just as Gibbs and Smith finished talking Ziva and Ducky came through the door.

"Ah, Jethro nice of you to have Ziva come get me" He said to Gibbs, and then he turned to ziva,"But next time, my dear, I'm driving." Tony smiled as he saw the confused face that ziva was making. He stopped smiling as she came over to him. "Do I really drive that bad?"

"Do you really want to know the answer?" he replied. When Ziva gave him a death glare he smirked and slid away to stand next to Gibbs, who was observing the scene.

"Ziva! Start taking pictures we'll need as many as we can get." Gibbs ordered.

"But Gibbs there is no crime scene to take photos of." She replied, unaware of Gibbs' growing ganger.

"Then, Agent David take pictures of the body" He replied through clenched teeth. Ziva nodded and took the camera out of her bag and started snapping photos.

"Jethro, we will need some blood samples but from the looks of it they will not let us take the poor lad out of here will they?" Ducky asked from his squatted position next to the body.

"Doesn't look like it Duck." Gibbs answered before he stopped a marine to ask him a few questions about the now dead petty officer. After a while, ducky called out for Gibbs and Tony.

"Well Jethro it seems they will let me take out a few samples of his blood for Abby to analyze"

"Good work Duck." Gibbs said.

"Yes well my assistant is unfortunately unavailable today. So Anthony do you think you could go to the medical van and grab some test tubes?"

"Of course Ducky I'll be back in a few minutes then." Tony said as he trotted out the door. Gibbs frowned he had a weird feeling in his gut that told him sending Tony out there was not the best idea, and usually he listens to his gut. BUt he decided to ignore the feeling and turned back to interview one of the marines that was walking by.

Tony was rummaging through the van looking for the glass test tubes. But so far he has had no luck in finding them and sit was getting on his nerves.

"Test tubes, test tubes...Ah ha! found you! Damn evasive little things aren't ya?" He said to the test tubes that he had in his hands. As Tony was closed one of the van doors a rag was suddenly thrust onto his face covering his mouth and nose. He dropped the test tubes, which shattered and gasped. A mistake, as he soon realized that the rag was damp with chloroform and a few seconds he felt drowsy and finally he fell limply, being caught by the stranger. The man proceeded to drag the limp body of Tony towards a waiting van and carefully set him. After he had closed the door the van took off.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think? I kinda rushed it at the end because I wanted Tony to disappear in this chapter but I didnt want the chapter to drag on so I made it a quiet and mysterious kidnap scene. So I seriously have to ask you guys to give me some ideas about the next few chapters because Im running low on them. So please read and review. Well review anyways seeing as if your reading this then you most likely already read the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I know that you all must really hate me right now, am I right? I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner its just that I'm ajunior in High School and I have a lot of homework and not to mention juggling two jobs. But anyways I uploaded now so that should count as something right? Well here it is Pain of the Heart chapter 5, enjoy!**

* * *

Gibbs sighed and looked over at the front door of the building. Tony had not come back and he was getting very impatient, that and Ducky was already rambling on one of his weird stories like always.

"Ziva! Get over here." He yelled for his remaining agent.

"Yes Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she stopped snapping photos of the dead marine and started jogging towards Gibbs.

"Find out what's taking DiNozzo so long?" He said. He then leaned in closer "I don't think I can stand one more story of Ducky's" he said, his voice dropping to a low whisper. He pulled away and waved his hand a in a shooing motion, signaling Ziva that he had nothing else to say. She nodded and headed outside to the medical van to find no one there. Ziva's first thought was that Tony had taken the time to crawl in the van and take a nap, so she walked up to the back of the van where she saw one door closed while the other was open half way as if someone was in the process of closing it but had gotten interrupted. After a quick scan of the van she concluded that there was no sign of Tony and stepped forward to close the van door when she heard the sound of glass cracking and looked down to see what she was stepping on. Ziva moved her foot and squatted down to inspect the glass more closely, she picked up a piece and looked at it thoroughly.

"Test tubes?" She asked herself out loud. "If the test tubes are here then where is Tony?" She said quietly looking around the area without moving. That was when she saw the one piece of technology Tony never went anywhere without, his cellphone. At seeing that Ziva took out her own cell and called Gibbs, not wanting to leave the spot in fear that someone would come along and pick up the phone.

Gibbs grumbled as his cell rang, and he grumbled even louder seeing that Ziva couldn't just walk inside the building.

"Gibbs." He answered.

"Gibbs you need to get out here. Now. Someone took Tony." Was the reply before the phone was hung up. Gibbs cursed under his breath as he thrust his phone back into his pocket and ran outside as fast as he could.

"Ziva what do you mean someone took Tony?" He asked as he saw Ziva looking down and followed her gaze. There were two broken test tubes on the floor like someone had dropped them, as he looked at the van he noticed that one door was completely shut and one was halfway shut, and the last piece of damning evidence that proved that Tony was taken was his cell phone laying in the middle of the road. He noticed something strange on the road, so he walked up to the cell and saw skid marks of a car that started out darkly and faded a couple of feet down the road, obvious signs of a car accelerating at a speed not needed in a non-crowded parking lot.

"Ziva! Ducky! Lets get back to HQ!" He yelled as he picked up the glass shards with gloves on and put them in the evidence bag.

"But Agent Gibbs what about our dead petty officer?" Asked Smith, "You still haven't solved his death"

"We have. The person who killed your marine also took our agent so if you excuse me I have a murderer to catch and an agent to find."

And with that Gibbs closed the van's door and waited for Ziva and Ducky, who were carrying out the last of the medical tools, before getting into his car.

At the bullpen, McGee was sitting at his desk, bored. He had finished all the reports that he was supposed to have written and he even did a few of Tony's and Ziva's to help them out. He was sure that they were supposed to be back by now, but he just figured that since he was bored a minute can seem like forever and that they hadn't been gone for that long, maybe only half an hour to forty-five minutes. Tim almost jumped at the sound of his phone ringing and dove to answer it. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Gibbs, and though he wondered why his boss was calling him, he answered.

"Ya Boss?"

"McGee, someone took DiNozzo"

"What? How?"

"While he was getting test tubes for Ducky."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing at the moment, just wait for us to get back o the building and we will figure out our next move then" Was the last thing McGee heard before the phone went dead, signaling that his boss had hung up. Tony had been kidnapped...again. The first time he had been taken they were able to get leads and Tony had been able to take care of himself, but now Tim wasn't so sure that it would go so smoothly. The first time they were in a middle of a case and Tony had gotten to close to the truth, but this time there was no excuse to kidnap Tony. Tim's next thought was about how unlucky Tony was. First Tony was chained with a psycho killer during an undercover operation, then he was affected with the Platonic Plague, and after that he was kidnapped, not to mention someone trying to kill him by blowing up his car and Abby's ex-assistant, Chip, tried to frame him. At that moment McGee heard the elevator ping and looked up in time to see Gibbs, Ziva, and Ducky walk out and towards the bullpen.

As they approached the bullpen Gibbs ordered Ziva and Ducky to stay there, while he went up to the director's office. He didn't want to, but he would need Jenny's help to find his senior field agent, and he didn't know if she would even authorize the search for DiNozzo. But the question that was bothering him the most was why take Tony?

* * *

**Ok so? How was it? Tell me in the reviews, because that button down there is lookin' mighty lonely. And please dont be afraid to give me ideas. I am running out. If you dont want to post ideas in the reviews then PM them to me and I will write back I always do ;) ok so thats it for now chapter six is currently under construction and should be done and uploaded soon, and by soon I mean faster than this chapter. So until next time BYE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so uploading this took longer than I originally thought but hey at least its up right? *sweats nervously* Ok so just before anyone tries to kill me, Tony shows up in this chapter so ya....Here it is enjoy!**

* * *

Alaister was reading one of Gibbs' old case files, fascinated. Gibbs had solved this case in a little over three days. The two agents working on this case were him (Gibbs) and DiNozzo, which told Alaister that this was before both Agents McGee and Agent Todd had joined the group. Alaister smiled he had taken Gibbs' most beloved agent and his most precious person all in one go. As he put down the file and was about to pick up another, one of his agents walked through the door.

"Sir we have obtained Agent DiNozzo." He said as Alaister but down the book and smiled a satisfied smile.

"Where is he then?" Alaister asked.

""He woke up on the way here, we assume that there wasn't enough chloroform to keep him out, so we had to use a somewhat mild sedative on him. He should be awake within the half hour. At the moment we have him in the guest room."

"Thats good. I will be up to see him shortly that is all." Alaister said as he stood from his chair and waved the agent away. When his agent had closed the door he smiled wildly.

"Soon Gibbs you will know what I felt when you took them from me those years ago." Alaister said as his mind drifted towards that day so many years ago.

_The sound of explosions and people screaming filled the air of a cool Arabian night. It was on this night that the U.S Marines decided that they should ambush the people of the quiet town. Their excuse was t hat there were enemy operatives being sheltered, yet they gunned downed almost everyone that crossed their path. Alaister was running back to his house as fast as he could to get to his family. It felt as if he had been running for hours when his house finally came into view. He rushed into the door and straight to his children's bedroom only to find a sight that he would never forget. A U.S. Marine, with a rifle in his hand, standing over the dead bodies of his son, daughter, and wife. All with bullet holes through their heads. The marine turned, his face white. _

_"Please sir you have to-" Alaister didn't let him finish as he snarled and punched the marine in the face, and ran. Before he bolted he had gotten a glimpse at the gunny's dog-tags and read the name Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And on that day he, Alaister, vowed to avenge the deaths of his family._

Alaister shook the memory from his head and took a deep breath. He knew that this wasn't a time to mourn, he had what he wanted and he was that much closer to making Gibbs suffer as he had suffered. At this new thought he fixed his suit and headed out of the room and proceeded to the upstairs guest room of the house, he wanted to see what this Anthony DiNozzo looked like. He smiled at the excitement of having one of his enemies own people up in the guest room. A few, short minutes later Alaister was right in front of the guest room, ready to go in, but he wanted to take a few deep breaths as this was a very crucial moment in his plan. He would have to make this DiNozzo character fear him. When he deemed himself calm enough he entered the room, which was lit dimly as to not wake the unconscious agent. Alaister walked over to the window and drew back the curtains, so that he would be able to see Tony's face better. He smirked when he saw the agents face. Gibbs sure as hell knew how to pick them, was his first thought as he gazed upon the "sleeping" face of Anthony DiNozzo. Alaister was now doubting if he even wanted to kill Tony, maybe he should keep him just to spite Gibbs.

A hour passed when Tony started to finally stir. The Italian's head was killing him and he couldn't remember why. Then it all came flooding back to him. He had went to get some test tubes for Ducky when he was jumped from behind by some whack job with chloroform. Tony forced himself to open his eyes and was met with blinding light that made his head throb and he groaned as he closed his eyes again. When he opened them again, he saw a different sight which made him slightly curious but also scared shitless. Tony saw a man sitting in a chair by the window, well the said man was now closing the window, possibly due to Tony's groan of pain. The man then walked over to him and leaned over him.

"Hello Anthony DiNozzo, I am Alaister." Tony went from surprised to suspicious. How did this guy, Alaister, know his name.

"What do you want? I take it that this wasn't something you decided to do on the whim seeing as you had chloroform ready." He replied as the man scooted a chair towards the bed and sat down.

"No. I have planned this day for years." Alaister replied.

"So, you planned on kidnapping me for years?"

"No. I've been planning my revenge on Leroy Jethro Gibbs for years. You are just a piece in the puzzle is all."

Tony frowned. Great now he was being compared to puzzles.

"I am no one's plaything!" He said loudly as he clutched the sheets. Tony then realized that he had not even attempted to get out of the bed. Alaister saw the look of realization on Tony's face and smiled.

"I would advise against it. You are still weak. You inhaled chloroform and you were injected with some strong sedative. I must go. I have to go make an important phone call. At lunch time, I'll be back."

And with that Alaister got up and left the room. Tony watched as the door closed behind him and he heard a key jiggling in the lock and then a click, telling Tony that he was locked in. After a few minutes of musing to himself about Alaister and his Arnold Schwartzanegger line, he looked out the window deep into a different thought.

"What have you gotten me into this time, Boss?"

* * *

**Ok so how was it? Was it better than the last chapter, figuring that I didn't want Tony out of the story for that much longer and yet I wanted Alaister to be the first person he saw. Spo review because if you do then I wilol continue the story!! Muahahahaha!!!!!! NOw you have no choice. (you do have a choice I would just really appreciate it if you did, in fact, review. Thanks)**


	7. Chapter 7

**O.K before you kill me it's not my fault that I couldn't upload sooner ok? I have school and it doesn't help that I was in the hospital! As you know Hospitals do not have internet or let you use the computers. SO ya well I'm out now and I've uploaded so enjoy!! Oh and so none of you keep wondering Alaister is Bisexual K?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS Or Tony =(**

* * *

"DiNozzo is what?"

Jenny Shepard stared at her best agent in disbelief. What he had said couldn't be true.

She asked hoping that she had heard wrong.

"He's missing Director."

Was the cool reply. Jenny couldn't understand how Gibbs could be so calm when his senior field agent was out there somewhere. SHe was about to say something when Gibbs held up his hand.

"Jenny I do care," He said basically reading her thoughts,"But I have to be calm if I want to get him back alive. I've been through this before, he's disappeared before."

She wanted to believe him but she felt that there was something that he wasn't telling her. She looked in his eyes and saw that that there was hurt in them. Hurt, pain, sadness, and....guilt.

"Jethro, you know who took him. Don't you?" Jenny said crossing her arms. When he said nothing and looked down, she gasped. "It was Alaister wasn't it!?"

All she got for a reply was a nod. Gibbs looked up form the ground now looking confused and angry.

"But why the hell would he take Tony!?" Gibbs said almost loud enough to be a yell. Jenny noticed that he had said 'Tony' and not "DiNozzo' and realized that he must be really worried... or really pissed.

Jenny walked to her desk and sat down, put on her glasses and looked at her best agent.

"Agent Gibbs. I grant permission for you to find your missing agent, but I will, however, not tell you why he took Tony. That is one thing you will have to figure out on our own, because you are the only one who can answer that particular question." Jenny said, and before Gibbs could say anything she waved her hand, officially dismissing him. With a grumble he walked out of her office making sure to the slam the door on the way out.

Once again Gibbs found himself leaning over the railing outside of the director's office, staring down at the bullpen. It looked depressing without Tony. NO one to tell jokes or bother McGee or tease Ziva. He even saw his two other agents look up from their computers every once in a while to stare at Tony's empty desk. Thats when Gibbs made up his mind. He would find Tony, then give him a headslap for getting kidnapped for a second time, and then he was going to kill Alaister for taking Tony. Then the thought that had been plaguing him came back. Why take Tony? He sighed and, while brooding on the question headed down stairs to the bullpen and his desk, where he sat down and looked at Tony's empty desk. It felt like the millionth time looking at his senior agent's desk, and it was empty and no Tony. Gibbs then looked at his other agents and noticed that they too were staring at Tony's desk. He smiled a little at their concern for Tony, it always made him smile how much his agents actually cared for each other.

McGee stared at Tony's empty desk. Everything was the way he had left it this morning, and if looked as if he would be back at anytime. Like he had just gotten up to use the bathroom, or get coffee. Tim looked over at Ziva to see that she too had been staring at the empty desk. When the two made eye contact they both received that same message from each other. They missed Tony. Even Gibbs missed Tony, though he had only been gone a few hours but it felt like days. Tim sighed, it was always Tony. Why couldn't fate give the poor italian a rest. Tim was staring at Tony's desk, when Gibbs' desk phone went off, making him jump a little in his seat. The phone rang a few more times before Gibbs, who had gotten annoyed, answered it.

"Gibbs" He answered voice clearly leaking with annoyance.

"Hello Agent Gibbs. I have your agent. Anthony DiNozzo, am I right?" Said the voice on the phone. The statement made Gibbs sit straight up in his seat, making his agents sit up in theirs. Gibbs motioned to McGee to try and trace the phone, which Tim started doing immediately.

"He better be o.k., or so help me God, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Now, now agent Gibbs, he is fine. I must say though that he is very good-looking for a man."

"Leave him out of this Alaister, this is between me and you. He has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, but he does have something to do with it, in fact he is the key piece of the puzzle."

"What do you mean?"

"you will find out in dear time Agent Gibbs. Oh and do not try to trace this call, it will just be a waste of time."

And with that the line went dead. Gibbs looked up at McGee who shook his head.

"Sorry Boss, but its saying that the call was made by a disposable phone, and I'm pretty sure that he already dumped it somewhere." McGee said as he looked up from his computer. Gibbs nodded and sat back down on his desk. This whole situation just got a lot more confusing to him and he hated being confused. But he also hated being useless , and thats exactly what he was being, useless.

Alaister sat back in office chair staring at the phone. For some reason that call wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be, he knew that Gibbs wasn't hurting like he wanted him too. Alaister stood up and straightened his suit, he would have to be more forceful than he would like with Tony. He needed to get the message to Gibbs that he, Alaister, was willing to do anything to get revenge. He then started to climb the stairs to Tony's room.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think? Good? Bad? I also want to know what you guys want to happen in the next chapter, so please read and review, because that button over there is lookin' mighty lonely. So until next time ciao!**


	8. the real chapter 8

**Ok, so I decieded to end the contest early adn thanks to all of you that sent in your stories. I have a winner and it is Bob Rynoplasty...Did I spell that right?Not sure. Buit anyways, thanks again for all of your entries and enjoy the winning story/chapter/thingy....ya.**

* * *

Gibbs leaned back in his chair with his fist by his face. It didn't make any sense. Why would Alaister take Tony? He couldn't possibly…

He shook that thought away immediately. There was no way that Alaister knew. He couldn't. He'd have to be a psychic to know, and Gibbs did not believe in psychics.

He looked across the bullpen to McGee. He looked greener than when Gibbs first met him. He knew that Tony and McGee were close. Well… clos_er _than most partners were. Gibbs figured this was seriously hitting the young man hard.

"McGee," he said quietly. He would never admit it aloud, but he was a little worried his voice would shake if he spoke to loud.

When it didn't seem like his agent was hearing him, he said his name again, only this time louder. It took all of his will power to stop the quiver. He needed to be the strong one here. He needed to stay in control for his team.

_All _of his team.

"Yeah boss?"

"I want you down in Abby's lab, going over the tape of Alaister's phone call." When McGee started the trace, it should have automatically started recording as well. "I want you to know every sound and what they all mean."

McGee nodded. "On it boss." Both men cringed as McGee stood up. That was what Tony always said.

Gibbs wiped his hand across his face. He hated this. For probably the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to do. He had no place to start looking. All he could do was sit around and wait. Wait for Abby to get results, wait for Alaister to call again. Damn it, did he hate waiting.

His computer pinged. It was a sound he barely recognized. He did know how to use email, contrary to what his employees and coworkers thought, he just hated it. Gibbs wasn't the type of person to stare at a computer for hours on end, and he liked to have something tangible in front of him.

The sender's email address was blocked. He sat up straighter in his seat. "McGee!" He called, hoping he caught the young man before he headed downstairs.

"Yeah boss?" The man in question was actually standing right in front of Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs' eyes darted around for all of two seconds before he waved McGee around his desk. "I got an email." McGee didn't really get the importance of that, seeing as how his forehead creased and he got that look on his face like a dog staring at an answering machine. Gibbs rolled his head around. "It's from Alaister!"

The young man's jaw dropped in realization. He strode around the desk. His fingers danced across Gibbs' keyboard with such fluency, it was like he was playing the piano. Every member of Gibbs' team had their own special talents. McGee was the computer genius. Ziva was the hitter. Gibbs was the leader. And Tony…

Tony was the brave one.

A screen popped up on Gibbs' monitor. His stomach dropped to his toes. On the screen was Tony. His wrists were chained over his head. Even though the screen thing was shoddy at best, Gibbs could clearly see the fear in his agent's eyes.

"Boss," McGee hesitated, probably trying to suppress the urge to say something complicated and technical. "This video is streaming live."

Alaister stepped into the camera's view. Cocky son of a bitch, Gibbs thought. He wasn't afraid of showing his face on camera. But Gibbs had to remember, Alaister wasn't like the other killers he chased. He wasn't hurting Tony for a monetary award, or for thrill. He was doing it for vengeance.

"Hello Agent Gibbs." He said, smirking. Gibbs felt the growl bubble in his throat. Alaister paced around the room, speaking like he was talking about the weather or something else completely mundane. "I must admit our last conversation left me a bit underwhelmed. I was actually hoping for something a little more emotional." His smile grew wider. "I would not have been opposed to tears." He turned back to the camera head on. "But as always, you have shown extraordinary resilience to my original tactics."

Gibbs didn't realize how tightly his fingers were gripping his desk. But he didn't like where Alaister was going with this.

"Therefore, I have decided that a… demonstration is in order." It wasn't until that moment that Gibbs realized that his hands were behind his back. He pulled them forward. Something dangled from his grasp.

It was a really, really big whip.

"This," Alaister continued to say. "Is an Australian bullwhip, made with kangaroo overlay." He bounced his around. "It is much lighter and faster than most American brands." He turned his gaze to the camera. Gibbs could have sworn he was looking directly at him. "The faster it flies, the more damage that can be done."

He turned away and moved behind Tony. Gibbs wanted to do something, but all of his thoughts ended with smashing the computer. That wouldn't help Tony.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked, moving closer to Gibbs' desk.

The team leader sighed heavily. "McGee, get this up on the plasma." McGee nodded, and a few key hits later, the plasma behind Gibbs head filled with the image of Tony's torture chamber.

The three of them stood up and moved incredibly close to the monitor. They watched, helpless, as Alaister slid his disgusting palm over Tony's naked torso. "He really is an attractive man, wouldn't you agree, Agent Gibbs?" He asked lecherously. Gibbs' hands clenched into fists at his sides. "His skin," Alaister trailed a single down Tony's side. "So smooth, like satin. Or baby's skin. It amazes me that a man such as Agent DiNozzo could manage to maintain such soft skin." He tsked. "It is a pity that I will have to ruin it for him."

Without anymore hesitation, he moved behind Tony, arched the whip behind his ear and brought it forward with a loud _crack_ right on Tony's back.

The three in the squad room jumped. Not one of them could move. Gibbs hated it. His usually tough as nails team was falling apart at the seams, and they were powerless to stop it.

He stared directly into Tony's face as Alaister once again cocked back and smacked a lash onto his back. The young man didn't make a move. He didn't even flinch. The pain had to be unbearable, but he didn't cry out. He started ahead at the camera—at Gibbs—with a blank look on his face. One right after another, Alaister ripped his skin open with that damn whip. They could see the blood smearing across the walls, but Tony remained stoic.

Gibbs quirked a smile. "_Glory_." McGee and Ziva spared him two seconds to ask him if he had gone insane with their eyes. "It's a movie. Typical DiNozzo to turn this into a movie." Gibbs may not like a lot of movies, but a few certainly caught his interest. Glory was one of them.

He watched as Alaister kept going. Every lash was spaced evenly. He had done this before. It was the only explanation. Most people would be getting tired by now, and their whips would be sporadic and rough. But not these. No, Alaister was a professional.

"McGee." He said out of nowhere.

McGee nodded. "Right, Abby's lab. We'll work this email too." Without another word, he left the squad room.

"Ziva."

"Find everything I can on Alaister. Got it." She turned towards her desk. Gibbs turned back to the monitor.

Alaister finally stopped his assault on Tony. The young man seemed to visibly relax as his captor dropped the whip at his feet. But then his chin was grabbed and jerked in the direction of the camera.

"He deserves to know why this is happening to him, don't you agree, Agent Gibbs?" Alaister smiled. "But sadly, I do not feel it is my duty to tell him. No, I will leave that to you. I will call shortly, Agent Gibbs. When I do, I will allow you a few moments to speak to your agent. I will give you enough time to tell him why he is in my company."

Without warning, Alaister pulled back and slapped Tony's back with solid force. Tony screamed out in pain and clenched his eyes shut tight. "If you fail to tell Agent DiNozzo this reason, I promise you now, our next alone time will be far more painful. You have twenty minutes Gibbs. Wait for my call."

The screen turned to snow.

At first, Gibbs didn't move. He'd completely forgotten how to. Then, he felt incredible nausea roll around in his stomach.

He dashed around the maze of desks and ran towards the head. He dove into the first stall and dropped to his knees, just barely bringing his face to the bowl when his stomach turned inside out on him.

It burned his throat, stung his eyes and made his body shake. But it wouldn't stop. His eyes were screwed tight, and all he kept picturing was Tony standing there half naked, being _tortured_. And the fact that it was only going to get worse…

Gibbs settled back against the wall and swallowed the lump in his throat. It wasn't a coincidence. Alaister didn't pick Tony because he was an easy target, or any other pathetic reason Gibbs tried to come up with. He chose Tony because he knew.

Alaister knew that Gibbs was in love with him.

* * *

**ok so pretty good huh....wait a sec i think this was better written than most of my chapters...thats it i have to start writing right away my surgery is coming up and I want to at least have chapter 9 out to you guys before then. so CIAO!!! Dont forget to read and review K? LOVE YA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, so I was writing this and i thought 'Oh no is that how Abby woud act' then i thought well since this is fanficiton then it didnt matter if she was a little oc, right??**

**Well enjoy!!!**

* * *

McGee and Abby were standing side by side analyzing, well more like listening intently, to Alaister's phone call, trying to find a sound that would give them some clue to his, Alaister's, and Tony's whereabouts. They were to listen to the call before going over the email address, which McGee doubted that they would get any leads from. Abby kept glancing over at McGee, knowing that there was something that he wasn't telling her. She knew this when he came into her lab looking as if he had just seen a ghost.

"McGee! Tell me what's wrong." She stated pausing the recording and looking at her friend. Tim turned towards her.

"Nothings wrong Abby. Lets get back to the call before Gibbs comes." He said turning back to the computer. Abby turned him back around almost violently.

"There is something wrong. What happened? Why do you look like you saw a vampire, and not in the good way?" Abby asked as her eyes locked onto McGee's. He sighed seeing the worry in her eyes. Tim didn't want to tell her but she'd find out sooner or later, she always did.

"It's Tony. Alaister sent Gibbs a web video, that was streaming live. He had Tony with his hands chained over his head, Abby he...." He stopped as he put his hands to his face. "Abby he whipped him. I saw it. Tony's blood was splattered all along the wall behind him! Who would do that!?"

Abby stared at him in disbelief. Who would do that, indeed. She glared at the monitor where they were listening to Alaister's phone call. This sick bastard not only kidnapped Tony, but was torturing him and to top it all off, he broadcasted it live to the bullpen. Abby had to admit that Alaister was unlike any other criminal they had come across before.

"Don't worry McGee, Gibbs will kill the bastard and get Tony back, you'll see." She said as she ran her hand across his back trying to soothe the distraught agent. She waited until his head had risen and looked him straight in the eyes. "You love Tony, don't you?"

McGee's eyes widened, but he didn't answer. He just turned back to the recorded phone call.

"We have work to do Abby." Was all he said before putting the earphones that he had taken out back in his ears and pushing play. Abby stared at him for a moment before quickly walking out of the lab and into the elevator.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, staring intently at his cellphone. It was almost time for Alaister to call, more accurately it was almost time for him to come clean about his feelings. He knew that there was no way out of it, if he didn't tell Tony, he didn't even want to think about what Alaister was going to do to his senior field agent. It was around this time that he heard the ping of the elevator and looked up expecting McGee only to see a pissed off Abby coming his way.

"Gibbs! Why isn't Tony back yet!? He should have been back by now! You should have gotten him back!" She started her voice growing in volume after each word. Ziva got up and went over to the distressed girl. She put her hand on the Goth's shoulder and turned her so they were facing.

"Abby. Gibbs is trying all he can to bring Tony home." Abby glared at the mossad officer.

"You don't get it Ziva" She said as she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Its McGee he's worried beyond belief."

"We all are, Abby, but all we can-" Ziva started before Abby interrupted her.

"No Ziva, McGee, he's" She started, her eyes glancing at Gibbs who had turned his gaze back at his cell. "He's in love with Tony" She said so quietly that Ziva almost didn't catch what she had said.

"That is not possible."

"What, why not?"

"Because I think that Gibbs is in love with Tony."

The girls stared at each other taking in the new information. there was a good minute of silence between them. Abby spoke first.

"Do you know what this means?"

"No. What?"

"Oh. I don't know, I was sorta hoping that you would know."

Ziva gave Abby a look before walking back to her desk, motioning for Abby to follow. She brought up Alaister's picture on the screen.

"Abby , I need you to run this picture through NCIS' criminal databank, and any others you think of."

"Ok sure, but why?"

"Because this man took Tony." Was the grim reply. Abby's face darkened.

"You can count on me. Just send it to the lab and I'll get right on it." Abby said as she turned back to Gibbs. "Hey Gibbs sorry for snapping at you. I was just worried you know?"

Gibbs looked up at the forensic scientist, and nodded. He knew the feeling, Abby did what he wanted to do, yell. He wanted to take out his frustration on the nearest living thing, but he had to hold it together for his team, for Tony. Just before Abby went to walk out of the bullpen, Gibbs' cellphone rang. He answered, not even looking to see who was calling.

"Gibbs"

"Boss?" Came the nervous and pained voice that Gibbs knew all to well. He looked up at Ziva and Abby who were looking at him with curious looks.

"Tony!"

* * *

**ok so what did you think. And sorry about the cliff hanger i just wanted to end with some suspense. so is it suspenseful? huh is it? Well Read and review!!!! or else no chapter 10 dun duhn dun!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back! Ok so dont kill me cause I haven't upddated in like forever (A month) But I'm updating now! I hope I never have to make you guys wait like that again. Well my surgery has been postponed, those assholes, and to make it worse my computer has gone AWOL on me so I'm using my mom's laptop now. Well enjoy the chapter and remeber Read and Review!!! I'm beggin ya guys to Read and Review!!**

* * *

"boss?"

"Tony!"

Gibbs was relieved to hear his agent's voice, though it sounded pained and tired. Abby and Ziva had ran over to his desk at some point between him saying his Tony's name and his sigh of relief afterwards.

"Tony are you okay?" Gibbs asked. He wanted to make sure that Tony didn't get severely hurt, all because of him.

"I'm okay Boss. All the wounds were flesh wounds. A lot of blood but minimal damage, though I might have a few scars." Was the reply he got. "I'm sorry Boss."

Okay now Gibbs was confused.

"Tony what are you apologizing for?"

"That I got caught so easily. You'd have thought that I learned from the previous times. I should have been more aware of my surroundings, and for that I'm"

Gibbs mentally head slapped himself. He should have saw this apology coming. Only Tony, being the agent he is, would apologize for something that he had no control over.

"This is not your fault Tony. It could have happened to any of us." Gibbs knew that this wasn't the truth, and somehow he knew that Tony knew that this was not just any kind of random crime.

"Boss, Alaister told me that you had something to tell me. Something about me being and the reason? What does he mean?"

Gibbs sucked in a breath and looked at the mossad officer and the forensic scientist in front of him. They looked back with worry and fear in their eyes. They only heard one side of the conversation but by the facial expressions that Gibbs was giving, it wasn't sounding good.

"Tony how long did he give you to be on the phone?" He asked trying to divert that particular topic for as long as he could.

"He gave me half an hour. he said that he would give me that much time because I wouldn't be talking to you for a while. Boss, I...I think he's going to kill me." Tony's voice at that moment sounded small and weak like a child's. Gibbs stood up angrily, startling Ziva and Abby, and half growled and half screamed into the phone.

"No ones going to kill you, not while I am still alive and breathing! You got that?

"Yes Boss." Came the automatic reply that Gibbs knew so well. Gibbs held back a smile. No matter how bad the situation was Tony always seemed to have faith in Gibbs and as long as DiNozzo believed in him, then Gibbs might be able to save him. _No, I will save him _Gibbs mentally corrected himself.

"Ok Tony can you give me any clues as to where you are?" There was a pause on the other end of the line for a few moments.

"I don't know Boss, there's a window but it has been blacked out."

"Ok can you tell me what happened when you were taken"

"They had caught me by surprise." Tony started. Gibbs had put his cell on a low speaker phone that way Abby and Ziva could also hear the story. They listened quietly and intently.

Jenny watched the leader of the critical response team. Only DiNozzo could get him that riled up, was the thought that was going through her head. She never understood why Gibbs got so overprotective of his senior field agent, to her Tony was just another tool to get the job done. In all truth you could say that Jenny was jealous of the attention that Gibbs gave to Tony, but she had a lot of respect for the young agent. He was a damn good investigator. She jumped a bit, being snapped out of her thoughts at Gibbs' yell. She heard it from way up in the stairs. Thats when Jenny noticed the absence of McGee, he was usually in a frenzy when his team members were in danger, but the agent was no where to be seen. The response team seemed to fall apart without the senior agent. She sighed and walked back to her office, tired of watching Gibbs and his team fall apart.

McGee was glad that Abby had gone. She had gotten to the truth that he, himself, didn't want to admit. He, Timothy McGee, was in love with Special agent Anthony DiNozzo. He didn't know how it happened and he really didn't notice it until a few weeks ago, when he and Tony had to work late on a case. They were alone in the bullpen, when he had caught himself staring, or more like leering, at a sleeping Tony. After that he had caught himself staring on numerous occasions, but mostly when the italian was asleep. At first it freaked him out, because for one thing Tony was obviously a guy and for another he had always thought of Tony as a weird, slightly sadistic older brother, although McGee is slightly taller, and it scared him that his mind set about Tony could change so fast. He also had never thought of himself as bisexual until that night. But he was wondering if he would be considered bisexual when the only guy he really was attracted to was Tony. He sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot recently, and got back to listening. After five minutes, McGee was once again caught up in his thoughts when something in the earphones caught his attention. He isolated the sound and sent it to his computer in the bullpen, and went into the elevator. He had to show Gibbs as soon as possible. As he walked up he heard Gibbs talking on his cellphone, and thinking that i might be Alaister he paused in his walking and leaned against the wall. The bullpen was just around the wall, he wanted to know what was being said.

"So that's what happened?" A pause as the other person talked.

"As long as you're safe Tony" McGee almost gasped, his boss was talking to Tony but what did that mean? Was Tony safe already? Or was Alaister just playing with their heads by letting Tony talk with Gibbs?

"Tony before we hang up....I have to tell you the reason that Alaister took you. Its because...I...I love you" With that Gibbs hung up the phone before Tony could answer and Abby and Ziva started to talk at once. But McGee wasn't even listening anymore. So his love of Tony was shared by Gibbs, but that was not what was bothering him. What was bothering him the most was that it was Gibbs' fault that Tony was taken in the first place.

* * *

**So McGee now knows that Gibbs is in love with Tony as well...what will happen? Who knows. Leave your guess at what will happen in your reviews or pm me with them and I will give virtual cookies to the person who is the closests and they will get mentioned in the story, but you must give me your first and last name, I will ask for them if you are the winner!!! You dont gotta just to let you know but hey who wants to pass up this chance to be in the story??? haha well please Read and Review. Love ya!! Peace Out!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok..so I have no good excuse for you guys on why I am so late updating except that I was busy with doctor's appointments and everything. BUt thats not really an excuse. And to top off the bad author thing that I have apparently been building it's a short chapter. I mean its shorter than most of my chapters, but on the up side at least you guys know that I didn't ditch the story...heh..well heres the 11th chapter of Pain of the Heart.**

* * *

Tony stared at the phone in his hand. Had he heard right? Could Gibbs really be in love with him? Or were his ears playing tricks on him? He wasn't sure and was trying to figure it out when Alaister returned, closing the door with a slam so loud that it ripped Tony out of his thoughts.

"I take it that Gibbs has told you the reason why you were taken?" Alaister asked as he pulled up a chair from the desk and sat on it, facing Tony.

"Yes. He told me, but it can't be true." Was the reply he got from the NCIS agent.

"Really? Is it that hard to believe that someone loves you?"

"Well, ya. But I'm not about to have this conversation with the likes of you."

"But my dear Anthony, I am the only to talk to. And according to my information you are the one that likes to talk. So surely you can talk to me. I am not the enemy."

"Like hell you're not!" Tony spat at the taller man.

"But I'm not I am simply a man seeking revenge for his family, and if I am correct Agent Gibbs did the exact same thing but in a different matter. Am I correct." What Alaister said was the truth. Gibbs had gotten revenge for his wife and daughter, he even went as far as to kill the guy. Tony couldn't call Alaister a liar because everything the man had said was the truth.

"You haven't lied to me so far so can I ask a question?"

"You may."

"How'd you know that Gibbs loved me? I mean how did you find out?"

Alaister rubbed under his chin for a moment before answering.

"I have one of my so called agents working in NCIS. The agent is a good guy he just has a lust for money. So I had him do surveillance on Gibbs' team. Trust me I was as surprised as you were when I found out that Agent Gibbs was in love with a man. But now that I see you in person I can see why."

Tony blushed. Whether it was because of embarrassment or anger, he didn't know.

"So this agent told you?"

"No, no. I pieced it together with the information that the agent gave me. The way he would always call your first name when he was worried about you-"

"But he does that with Ziva to" Tony interrupted.

"Ah yes he does that is true, but Ziva is a bit different."

"How?"

Alaister sighed. The kid asked way too many questions, but he was enjoying talking to the younger man.

"You can tell by the tone of his voice, my agent brought in a recording and you can clearly hear the difference in his voice when he talks to one of the other team members and when he talks to you. You should listen sometime it is quite fascinating."

"I don't get it. Why do you hate my boss so much?" This had been bothering Tony for sometime. Alaister's face hardened for a moment, before the look dissolved into a smile.

"i am terribly sorry Anthony, but that is a story I have no intention of sharing." The older man said, suddenly standing up and smoothing his suit. "Now roll over on your back, I have to check your wounds." He said as he opened the bag he had brought with him. He pulled out disinfectant cream and some bandages. "You were right with your little medical observation that you told Agent Gibbs on the phone earlier. I believe you only told him that to lessen his worrying about you, am I correct?" Alaister said as Tony rolled over after having taken off his shirt. Tony didn't know whether to be mad at Alaister for listening in on his conversation with his boss or punch him for giving his boss something to worry about. But all thoughts left his head as he felt a stinging sensation spread throughout his back. Tony yelped and started to get up, when a gentle hand pushed him back down.

"Hold Still." Came Alaister's remark as Tony settled back down, but still on his guard. After all it was still the enemy, whether he was helping him or not.

"You're lucky that I am very skilled the the whip or the injuries would have been more severe than they are now. Most of these are as you said earlier, just flesh wounds and some are a little deeper but only one or two of them should scar, but the scar will be smooth so no need to worry about ugly welts raising." Alaister said while he rubbed the lotion on the NCIS agent's back. Tony was thrown through a loop this was the most he had heard Alaister talk at one time.

"How do you know about medical stuff?" was the only question that Tony could formulate at the moment.

"I went to medical school before the whole Gibbs incident. Right now I'm just happy that I didn't hit a major artery, you are no use to anyone dead."

Tony looked back around to Alaister. "There are major arteries on the back?"

"Yes, there are several. Like this one." Alaister replied as he ran a finger down Tony's back, causing the agent to shiver. About an hour past when Alaister finally bandaged up Tony's back.

"Now don't move too much or you will start to bleed I will come to check up on you later." And with that Tony was once again left by himself to think about Gibbs and what he had said.

"Boss, you better save me so I can have a chance to tell you how I feel also." Tony whispered to himself as he leaned back against the pillows that he had propped up against the head board.

* * *

**Ok so I knwo that it wasnt my best work, but at least the story is building. Is Alaister startign to feel for Tony? Find out on the next cha[pter maybe...depends on what the next chapters about...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok umm...I have no excuse on why I am so late at uploading. Well I do but its not really an excuse. I am so sorry, but at least I'm updating now. You didn't think i forgot about you guys did you? Well here we are chapter 12 of Pain of the Heart.**

* * *

Gibbs looked at the phone he had just hung up. Abby and Ziva were talking to each other in excited whispers, and he was starting to think that he had made a huge mistake by telling Tony he loved him in front of the girls. He looked up as he heard footsteps approach the bullpen.

Tim walked into the bullpen looking pissed, and it dawned on Gibbs that McGee had overheard some of the conversation from the phone.

"How much did you hear?" He asked as he stood from his chair. McGee tossed the tape onto his boss' desk before crossing his arms.

"All of it." Was the reply. The younger agent turn his back to Gibbs and started to speak.

"On the tape on the desk is the clue that will lead us to Tony. And you better save him seeing as its your fault he was taken."

"McGee!" Abby and Ziva said in unison, shocked at the sudden boldness in the usually soft-spoken agent.

"What? Its true! Isn't it Boss? Every time Tony is in danger you're usually behind it. Like when he was chained to that criminal you were the one who assigned that mission. Or when he was abducted by that women, you allowed him to go undercover."

"Those times were different!" Gibbs replied back finally snapped out of his trance that he had been put in by McGee's first outburst.

"HOw! HOw were they different? You sent Tony to do something and he was put in danger! Only thing that was different about those times was that Tony knew what to do in the situation, Tony has no clue what to do in this one! Alaister is your enemy not Tony's, but he still got sucked in! All because he blindly follows any order you give!"

Gibbs said nothing because he knew what McGee said was true. All the other situations Tony knew what to do. He knew the basics of it, but Tony's training didn't prepare him for Alaister. Alaister was a whole other caliber of "Criminal", as he liked to attack the weakness in the people he targets. He was a criminal that not even NCIS and the FBI could comprehend. Leave it to himself to make an enemy out of one of the most cunning guys ever.

All eyes had fallen on Gibbs to see his reaction to this accusation. They all expected him to lash out, to scream and deny what was just said. But Gibbs looked up at his agent and into his eyes.

"Ya. Its my fault and I'm sorry for it." It was silent in the bullpen for a good minute, no one moved. It was a shock as Gibbs had broken one of his rules._ never apologize. its a sign of weakness. _Gibbs looked at everyone in the bullpen.

"I'm sorry" He repeated. "And I want to save him as much as the rest of you, I want to save him and tell him to his face that I'm sorry. BUt we cant do this hear, so McGee let me hear what is on this tape."

McGee nodded, face still red and anger still attached, but he knew that if he let his emotions rule then they would never find Tony. Tim pulled up the file that he had uploaded onto his computer before he had burned it on the tape. Right when he did that a flurry of sound blasted from the speakers on his computer. The sounds of construction could be heard in the background, as Alaister's voice had been reduced and the background noise enhanced.

"Do you hear that Gibbs? Construction." Ziva said as he she leaned in closer. "There's only one secluded place that's undergoing construction at this moment. Its outside that abandoned Mansion just outside of DC."

Gibbs looked at Abby, who nodded before heading to the elevator to go inform Ducky on Tony's possible location. Before the doors closed on the elevator se looked at the remaining team members.

"Bring him home" and with that the doors closed with the all familiar ding and Gibbs looked at Ziva and Tim.

Gear up. We're bringing Tony home. Today."

Jenny was sitting at her desk trying to finish some paper work, but her mind kept drifting to Tony and his safety. She was wondering if Jethro had found anything out about his location. At that moment her secretary, Alexa, came in.

"Ma'am. Agent Gibbs, just asked me t inform you that he has gotten a lead on Agent DiNozzo's location and that he's going to follow up on it."

Jenny's eyes widened a bit.

"Stop him."

"I can't Ma'am. He's already left" JEnny sighed and waved t he secretary away. She knew that Jethro could act rashly, but usually he could control himself. Until it came to Tony. It seemed that her old partner would act without thinking when he found out that his senior field agent was in danger.

"Please Bring him home Jethro, but be careful" She whispered to the air.

* * *

**k so..I know that th end is a bit rushed and that there are a lot of loose ends but by the end of the story they will all have been tied up, well thats what I expect. So if you want me to update more frequently then Read and Review! well that will help and the fact that I am no longer in school SUMMER BREAK! So I will have more time to write! READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**...Hey guys...sorry I took like forever and a day to upload a new chapter,I have no excuse that I could give you to make up for the lost time so you guys probably hate me right now but hey at least im not dead right meaning that there will be more chapters? So here it is Chapter 13 and once again I AM SOOOO SORRY Hopefuly it wont happen again.**

* * *

McGee and Ziva were hanging on for dear life as Gibbs drove, wildly fast, down the highway. They had an opening and limited time to get to Tony and Gibbs wasn't going to waste any of it.

"Gibbs! I know you want to get to Tony a-f-a-p. But I think it would help if we survive the car ride over." Ziva said after a particularly sharp turn that almost flipped the car.

"Ziva what's a-f-a-p?" McGee asked trying to get his mind off the sick feeling he always got in his stomach when Gibbs drove.

"As fast as possible, what else would it be?"

"No Ziva the saying is As soon as possible not as fast of possible." Tim corrected close to cracking a smile before he remembered that it should be Tony correcting the mossad agent's mistake. Ziva and Gibbs seemed to have also remembered, making Gibbs push on the gas petal harder than before, making the car speed faster down the highway.

"Boss maybe we should have told the director or at least ask her permission.

"McGee don't you remember rule #12? _It's better to seek forgiveness than to seek permission." _Ziva stated, still hanging on to the door for dear life.

"I thought rules 12 was not to get involved with your co-workers?"

"I don't know! There's so many damn rules" Ziva said starting to get mad at Gibbs' driving, not that she was any better. They better get there soon or else Gibbs was going to run them off the road.

Jenny was pacing in her office. She had a stack of paperwork to do but she was too distracted to get any of it done. She was worried about Jethro and his team. She had always told Gibbs that he had to control his temper, especially when it came to Tony. But right now she was glad that he had trusted his gut and went with it. What she wasn't glad about was that he hadn't given her a heads up so there was now no way that she could send back-up if he ever needed it, not that he ever did but it was still good to have just in case. Jenny also knew that when Gibbs got back she wouldn't be able to yell at him because all he did was go to retrieve his agent back from the hands of a very dangerous terrorist. For some reason this whole time that Tony had been missing and she saw how out of control Gibbs was being, she couldn't help but feel jealous. Jealous that DiNozzo was getting m ore attention from Gibbs in these past twelve hours than she had from Gibbs for the past whatever months she had been Director. She sighed and sat down in her chair, she knew she wanted Tony safe just as much as the team regardless of jealousy.

Tony was laying on his stomach on the bed, as to not put pressure on his wounds, which have stopped bleeding and would be gone in a few days or so. He had been in this giant mansion/house/hideout place for what seemed like days, even though he knew it as only for a day. HE also knew that it was now midnight or at least around midnight.

_Ok. Calm down DiNozzo. You've been in worse, like when you and that marine were trapped in an underground sewer Gibbs had found you then and he'll find you now. _He thought to himself. He was starting to get worried for his own safety because Alaister usually came in every hour on the hour and he had yet to arrive for two hours. Last time that happened Tony was whipped,hard, and in front of a live audience a.k.a Gibbs and the team. There was nothing for him to do, he was completely helpless and he hated it, he hated that once again he was the cause for so much trouble, worrying, and pain for Gibbs. He sighed and closed his eyes praying to a god that he, at the moment, hoped existed, that Gibbs would find him. _C'mon Gibbs. I'm here. You have to find me. You just have to, I can't stay here. I don't belong here. I belong with you._

Alaister was staring at the security monitor watching as he saw a black car pull up at the front gate. He cursed as he saw who got out of the car.

"Damn it! How did they find us?" He roared at his people, making them jump slightly. "Actually this can actual work in my favor. I think i just found the best way to break him once and for all." He said as he got up and put his glasses on the desk and pulled on his jacket. "open the gate. Let them in."

"Where are you going sir?" Someone asked. Alaister didn't even look back.

"To welcome our guests of course." He said as he strolled out of the room, a smirk on his face.

* * *

**So I know it was short but what do you think about it? Huh? hUH? Cant wait to read your reviews! And please you guys if you want to curse me out, do it over private messages and not reviews. It may be a while for my next chapter because I'm now a Senior in High School a nd I have like a lot to do since I'm in Comedy Sportz High School League and such. So until next time and I truly am sorry. **


	14. Author's Note Important please read!

**Oh hey guys….long time no see….Almost a year. Ok, before you kill me I want you to know that I have every intention to finish this story, I really do, but I was forced to put it on hiatus until the end of my senior year. So now that I am officially a graduate with nothing to do this summer, I finally have time to finish this god forsaken story. So hang tight, because the next chapter is on its way. Hopefully I will have the new chapter done by the end of the month to the beginning of July. I will finish this story! You better believe it. So until then please refrain from trying to kill me okay? Thanks guys you're awesome!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys...I know its been a LONG time since I updated but I have a good excuse... I was...You see...Okay I don't have a good excuse, but At least I uploaded right? Well enjoy this chapter, and sorry if it is a bit rushed at the end, I kind of wanted to get it up and such.**

* * *

Gibbs was the first out of the car, having already had his seatbelt off and his door open before car was at a complete stop. Once the other agents made sure that the car was safely in park, they quickly followed suit, slamming their car doors shut. They adjusted themselves in a "V" formation with Gibbs in the middle, and cautiously made their way to the front door, guns drawn, and fingers ready on the trigger. Gibbs holds up one hand and counts backwards from three using his fingers. He mouths the numbers as he counts down. _Three….two….one..._. But before he could do anything the door swung open and revealed a smiling Alaister.

"Why Gibbs, don't you know it is rude to just drop by someone's house without any kind of warning." He said, still smiling even when the angry agent pointed his gun in the man's face. Alaister's grin didn't falter, if anything it looked like it grew. The door was then opened wider.

"Please, come in." He said in a rather calm, and refined manner that made Gibbs growl in anger and McGee and Ziva narrow their eyes in suspicion. They had no reason to trust the man who had taken their teammate. Their eyes shifted over to Gibbs as they waited to see what he would do.

Gibbs, his gun still pointed at Alaister, moved forward a few steps. "What's your game? Coming out here unarmed?" Ziva and McGee glanced at each other, they knew how this affected Gibbs, and they were ready to do what they had to do in order to keep the leader from acting irrationally.

"Game? I can assure I am not playing any type of game." Alaister replied, "And I came out here unarmed because I knew that you wouldn't fire." He watched the reactions of the team and when he saw McGee's mouth open to ask, he started talking again. "I knew you wouldn't dare harm me in fear that Tony would also be hurt. Now do you want talk out here all evening or come inside? I am right in assuming you would like to see your agent yes?"

Tony sat up groggily, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he faintly heard the sound of a car door slam shut and moments later the front door downstairs open and the sound of mumbled voices. He had no clue when he had fallen asleep, most likely when he had been praying to any god that may exist. The front door closed once again and soon there were foot steps ascending the stairs slowly walk down the hall to his room. He braced himself as the footsteps stopped in front of his door and he heard the faint sound of the key being paced in the keyhole and being turned.

Tony tensed as the door slide open. And just as he expected Alaister walked into the room.

"Hello Anthony. Did you miss me?" He asked his voice still as condescending as always. Tony was just about to reply with a less than polite retort when the owner of the second pair of footsteps walked through the door.

"Boss!"

"Tony. Are you alright?" Gibbs said. As he made to take a step forward, Alaister put his arm out stopping the older agent.

"Not so fast Gibbs. The reason I only allowed you and only you to come see him, is because I want you to be here for when I kill him." He said as he pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Tony's head. "See, I will have you feel the same pain I felt, seeing my family dead."

Tony's eyes widened a bit and he almost took a step back. Gibbs on the other hand growled. He didn't like where this situation was heading.

"I didn't kill your family; they were already dead when I got there. My job was to evacuate the civilians living around that area. I was too late to save them." He said as he inched his hand down to the spare gun he had hidden. Before they had come up, Alaister had the whole team discard their weapons. "I couldn't have done anything."

Gibbs' hand wrapped around the grip of his gun, and with surprising speed, he hit Alaister's hand upwards, making the man fire into the roof, and used that moment to make his way to Tony. He stood slightly in front of Tony, with the agent a little to the left. He could hear the scuffle downstairs and he didn't need to look to know that Ziva and McGee had heard the shot and were fighting their way up.

Alaister had gotten his balance back fairly quickly and now trained the gun on the two agents. His smile giving way to a glare that could rival Gibbs'.

"Alaister, but the gun down and come quietly. You are being charged with the murder of a petty officer, and the kidnapping of a federal agent." Gibbs said. Alaister only smiled.

"You must be a bigger fool than I thought if you think that I am going to allow myself to be caught alive by you. If I die then I am taking him with me." Alaister said before moving his gun to point at Tony.

Two gunshots went off and two bodies fell to the ground.

"Tony!" Gibbs shouted to his agent, but he got no response as Tony laid motionless on the ground, blood from the wound on his chest soaking through his shirt.

* * *

**Muahaha Cliffhanger. Will he die? Will He be alright? And don't worry, the next chapter is already half done okay? Well Please Review! Bye sweeties.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Alright. A few things that I need to go over here. First of I just want to say Hi, and sorry for taking months to upload, but I had different versions of this chapter, and I needed to figure out which was better. I choose this one, but in the end its all about whether you, the readers, like it. (And I hope you do! I worked really hard on it!)**

**Secondly I want to clear up a few loose ends from last chapter that were kindly pointed out to me. ****I kind of rushed last chapter a bit because I was running out of time and I really wanted to update. First up, Alaister said that he was unarmed when in reality he had a side arm hidden, but just didn't tell Gibbs because hey he's a bad guy. So Alaister being unarmed was Alaister being all sneaky. Secondly, Gibbs never moved from Alaister's side, and when he raised his gun to Tony, Gibbs hit his arm, in a way only he can :), and used that opportunity to stand near Tony. And Thirdly, Ya I did kind of forget to add that Ziva and McGee had stayed downstairs because Alaister only had beef with Gibbs. I just wanted to clear some things up so that you can continue to enjoy my story.. Thank you for reading and I am honored that you enjoy this silly little fic enough to tell me what you don't understand. And I do hope this clears things up if only a little.**

**And on the last note, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know I'm a bit late, but better late than never. Enjoy the story, and sorry for the long intro here.**

* * *

The only sounds that Gibbs and his team, including Abby and Ducky, could hear in the waiting room were the beeping of random medical machines and the low hum of doctors talking to nurses and patients. They had been waiting for hours to hear the news about Tony.

Gibbs glared at the operating door they had wheeled his unconscious agent through, and wrung his hands together. He was at his limit and he knew that his famous self-control was about to run out, especially since he had significantly less when it came to Tony. He let his mind wander to a few hours ago…

"_Tony!" Gibbs said as he sank to his knees beside the fallen agent, moving the Italians head to the side a bit so that he could check for a pulse which, much to his relief, he found. The pulse was weak and faint, but it meant the man was alive. He let out a quick sigh of relief before pulling out his cell and calling for an ambulance, he told them that there was a severely injured federal agent and an injured, most likely, dead criminal. After quickly giving the operator the address he hung up and turned his gaze to Alaister. He knew the man was dead; the bullet wound in the man's head was all he needed as proof of that._

_Ziva and McGee burst into the room, guns ready. They were expecting…to tell the truth they didn't know what they were expecting but it certainly wasn't the sight they were met with.._

"_I called an ambulance already and Alaister is dead." Gibbs said, his voice effectively snapping the two agents from their trance and they made their way towards their boss and fallen friend. "McGee, do you have anything that may stop or slow the bleeding until the ambulance. If you do, use it. Ziva, call the director and inform her that Alaister is no longer a problem, then get in contact with Ducky and Abby. Now."_

_The two agents didn't waste any time. Ziva pulled out her cell and called the director, who was happy to hear that Alaister was dealt with yet distressed that Tony, was injured in the process. Ziva then called Ducky and Abby, letting them know the situation and that they would meet up at the hospital._

_McGee fell to his knees and pulled out a handkerchief he always carried, he had gotten hell from Tony for a week after the other man found out he owned one, and bundled it up before pressing it to Tony's chest to try and quall the bleeding._

The Ambulance arrived in a little over three minutes, and had Tony loaded up in less time than that. It was the most intense ambulance ride in his life, having lost the agent once on the way before getting him back. Now he was here, in this waiting room. Waiting. Waiting for his agent's fate, his love's fate.

Gibbs' thoughts were interrupted as the operating doors were opened and the surgeon that worked on Tony came out holding a clipboard and looking exhausted from the long hours of operating. As the man's tired eyes landed on the group of federal employees he smiled. The surgeon cleared his throat getting the attention of the group before speaking.

"I assume you are here for Anthony DiNozzo?" He said not waiting for an answer as he looked down at the medical file in his hands. "As you can guess he suffered from massive blood loss, even with your agent trying to slow it down." He said as he gave McGee a small smile before continuing. "Luckily the bullet missed his inferior and superior Vena Cava, though the bullet did tear his aorta. We were able to repair it and stop the bleeding. He's stable now and I predict a full recovery. I'm going to ask you to refrain from visiting him until he wakes up. And also at least a month before going back to work, and even then another month or two until he is recovered enough to do anything more than paperwork."

The man gave the team Tony's room number and one more smile before walking away to check on his other patients. There was an unanimous sigh of relief that was not heard, but rather felt as the team relaxed, knowing that Tony was going to be okay, in pain for a bit, but alive

* * *

**So? What do you think? I looked up so many medical stuff, but only ended up using a snippet of what I learned, so now I have all this medical mumbo jumbo in my head haha. I know that I probably lost a lot of readers with my horrible uploading schedule, but to those of you still reading I want to ask you a question. Do you want me to write lemony goodness at the end of this fic? (Yes we are reaching the end of this fiction) Please reply in the reviews okay?**

**Well thats all for now. Remember reviews make my world go ****round. :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Two chapters in one month! See I told you I was serious about finishing this fic. And I was looking at my reviews (The few I got *sniff*) and people want some slashy goodness, so I will try my best to make that happen. If it doesn't end up in this fiction then I will make a one -shot about it. Don't worry, I got this all planned out. Sorta. Okay well here's the next chapter of Pain of the Heart. I know its short but I was on a tight schedule, so sue me. (Please don't really sue me. I'm so poor T_T )**

* * *

The team had moved to the waiting area that was outside of Tony's hospital suite, as to be right there just in case the agent woke up. Gibbs looked around at his team, noticing that everyone else was asleep. The atmosphere had become more relaxing since they found out that Tony would be fine, and Gibbs guessed that the adrenaline had worn away and left them exhausted.

Gibbs stood up and stretched, his bones cracking making him sigh in relief. His muscles and bones had become tired from sitting in the same position for more than an hour. He took one last look at his team before making his way to Tony's room, stopping to look through the window at the unconscious agent. He couldn't help but feel that this was his fault, that McGee was right in blaming him.

"He's going to be fine you know." A voice said behind him. Gibbs turned quickly and was face to face with Tim, who was smiling softly as he also looked through the window at Tony. The man looked back at Gibbs, the smile still on his face. "After all you haven't given him permission to die."

"Tim…" Gibbs started to say but was cut off as McGee raised his hand to silence the older man.

"I know apologizing is a sign of weakness, but I'm sorry for what happened back at the bullpen, that was immature and out of line. I was letting my emotions lead me."

"But everything you said was true. I did put him in those situations."

Tim shook his head lightly as he looked back toward Tony. "The truth is that Tony could have said no to any of those missions, and he chose not to. He trusts you that much,well that and he knows how to take care of himself. I doubt that he would have done anything if it had been a different person ordering him to."

Everything was true, Gibbs realized. Tony is not some idiot who would just follow anyone's orders he had to trust you. Gibbs was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't see Tim walking away. Almost.

"Tim, I know you love him…but I want you to know that I finally have him and I am not going to give him up."

"I know. I don't want to get between you two. Trust me I know when I'm beat boss. Just, promise me that you'll…ah what am I saying of course you'll take care of him and I know he'll take care of you." The younger man said before yawning. "well I'm going to catch some Z's as Tony would say. Am I safe in assuming you're going to stay up and wait until he's woken up?"

When he just got a 'what do you think' look he laughed and walked back to the waiting area leaving Gibbs to his own thoughts, but not for long. It was only ten minutes or so before someone clearing their throat broke him from his thoughts again. He sighed harshly and turned around determined to tell McGee that if he didn't want leave him alone he was going to headslap him into next week. Only the face he was met with wasn't Tim's at all, or anyone's from his team.

"Hey Gibbs. Fancy meeting you here"

"Fornell. What are you doing here?"

"I've acquired something that you may want to take a look at." His buddy said all business. Gibbs knew that if Fornell came to deliver something personally, then it was never good.

* * *

**Ok, so I know that the McGee and Gibbs scene wasn't as good as it could be, trust me I got A LOT of grief about it from my friends, who sneak onto my computer and read my stuff (I will get them someday), but you guys have to understand that in canon I have no clue McGee would respond in a situation like this, plus as much as I love Tim he doesn't havenearly as much balls as i have given him, at least when it comes to confronting Gibbs. The only one in Canon with those kinds of balls are the director and Tony (at times XD )**

**Alright guys enough of me bitching about this haha. I hope that despite my horrible writing this chapter you will still read and review. Remember with every review God saves a kitty cat from Stephen Lynch. - for those of you who get this joke, you get a virtual cookie and maybe something else depending on my mood. XD**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the two/three month wait but here is Chapter 17. And can I just say that I love you guys? Cause I do. Even when this story went on an unannounced hiatus for a bit, there were a few of you who didn't give up on me, and its for you that I want to finish this story. This may be short but I hope that it tickles your fancy.**

* * *

Gibbs closely followed the FBI agent to a meeting room where a giant cardboard box sat on the table. Fornell closed and locked the door, wanting to ensure that whatever was said in this room was not to be interrupted by an outside party. He turned to observe Gibbs, who was growing more and more impatient as the seconds ticked by, and Fornell didn't blame him especially since the other had an agent in the hospital room down the hall.

"Okay I'll make this quick so you can get back to your agent. We intercepted this box the same day your agent was kidnapped; we learned that from your director." He added at the confusion glinted in Gibbs' eyes. "Anyways, we were told to wait for you to be done with your investigation before handing it over, and if I am assuming correctly you are done with this case." Fornell said as he walked the short distance to the box, and slowly lifting the top flaps up revealing papers, tapes, and pictures. At first Gibbs was unsure as to what this had to do with Alaister and the case and he opened his mouth to tell Fornell this when a certain picture caught his eye.

"This is…" He said as he reached for the picture. "This is DiNozzo…" He said staring down at the image of his second in command in his jogging shorts and old University t-shirt.

"Everything in this box is about him." The voice of the FBI agent snapped him out of his daze.

"What?"

"Gibbs, this Alaister guy has been tailing DiNozzo for the last few months. There are copies of bills, phone bills, credit history. They even got the address of his old childhood home, and not to mention all the pictures. I don't know who this guy was Gibbs, but he was seriously twisted." Fornell said, pulling out the things as he mentioned them and placed them in front of Gibbs, who looked like he wanted to kill someone. "It's as if he wanted to know as much about your agent as he possibly could."

The NCIS agent was silent as he stared down at the documents, making Fornell a bit uneasy.

"That didn't deserve to die the way he did." Gibbs said, breaking the unsettling silence. "He should have died slow and torturously." He said before Fornell could question his friend.

The FBI agent stood for a moment, silently agreeing with the other before clearing his throat.

"This box is now in the jurisdiction of the NCIS as of further notice as it does pertain to your case." He said as he put all the papers and pictures in the box. "Now, Jethro go back to your agent, he needs you more than I do at the moment. And don't worry the evidence transfer papers have been taken care of." The FBI agent said as he made a shooing motion with his hands.

"Thanks Tobias." Gibbs said before exiting the room and leaving the other agent alone.

"That boy had got that man in the palm of his hand." The older man said to himself as he picked up the box and exited the meeting room, making sure to leave his number at the nurses' desk just in case Gibbs had any questions and he wasn't at his office

Meanwhile, Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number that he was supposed to have dialed the moment they had stepped foot in the hospital.

"Shepard."

"Jenny, we found him. He was shot, but we're at the hospital. He just got of surgery about an hour ago"

"Gibbs, I thought I told you to call me the moment you…"

"I'm calling you now, and that's all that matters."

The director rubbed the side of her head with one hand and sighed.

"Fine. I want the doctor to call. I want to know how long my agent will be out for."

All she got in response was a grunted agreement before the line went dead. The director sighed as she hung up the phone and rested her head back against her chair. That man never made her job easy did he?

* * *

**I added Jenny in the end cause its been awhile since she was mentioned XD**

**Now, I have talked with that review button down there and it says that its sad cause barely anyone presses on it. So save it from its depression and leave me a review? It benefits all three of us; the readers, the author, and the review button. Until next time my lovelies!**


	19. Chapter 18

Hey my lovely readers! I am back with another chapter of Pain of the Heart! I have brought back Jenny, cause I like her character...though she will be massively OOC in this chapter. VERY OOC! I hope you like it and if you don't I would love to hear some constructive criticism and maybe some pointers. In order for me to get better I have to know what I am doing wrong after all haha. Well That is all, oh and I am so sorry fr being gone so long, though compared to most of my absences this wasn't that bad XD

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ziva had woken up with a start and with no clue what had waken her. Perhaps a bad dream or maybe her body was just not tired anymore. Of course, her being her, she brushed it off and stood to stretch deciding that since she was awake she might as well go check on Tony to see if he had awoken. The moment she stepped from the waiting area she was taken back when it wasn't Gibbs at Tony's room's window but Director Shepard, and stopped short as she contemplated whether or not she should interrupt the other woman. Ziva looked in the room to see that Gibbs was inside sitting in a chair asleep next to Tony's unconscious form. _He must have gotten an okay from the doctor to be in there._ She her gaze went back to the director.

She backed away, intending to go back to the waiting area when the director turned around. The first thing Ziva noticed was the look of resignation on the woman's face.

"Ziva." Jenny said, acknowledging the agent, before turning back to look at the Jethro and Tony. Ziva was about to speak up again when the director spoke once more. "It seems I have lost. Of course, I knew this was a losing game when I began working at NCIS." She turned back to the mossad agent, laughing when she realized that the poor woman had no clue what she was talking about. "I mean with Jethro's feelings. I know he loves me, but he will never be in love with me again. I had my chance and I blew it, all this time while I was trying to regain what we had all those years ago I failed to notice that he had found it, just with someone new."

Ziva was beginning to wonder if the director even remembered that she was right there. "Director, may I say something?"

"Of course." Said the other woman curiously.

"I think what you were doing since you started working here was watching over Gibbs. I am very good at reading people and you seemed to be wanting to protect Gibbs, not chase romantic feelings for him or however you say it." Ziva said. She had noticed it before. Shepard not wanting Gibbs to take certain missions, giving him bullshit excuses about why just to have him find a way to work the case anyway.

"Perhaps you're right. Either way, it seems I won't have to do that any longer. He has someone who will always be there for him, and vice versa. Seems I had nothing to worry about though." Jenny said with a small shrug and a smile. "How is the rest of the team holding up?"

"Well they are holding up. We know he's out of danger for now, we are just waiting for Tony to wake up so the doctor can give us a release date." Ziva said, as her gaze drifted to the window of Tony's room. "When did you get here Director?"

"I left the office right after I called Gibbs, I knew he wouldn't call me back about Tony. I got here about ten minutes ago. Let's get back to the waiting area, before we get told off for conversing in the middle of the hallway." Jenny said with a smile as she swept her arm in the direction of the waiting area.

* * *

so how was it? Good? Bad? Did I leave you wanting more? Less? I know its short and I am sorry. And don't worry, Tony and Gibbs will be in the next chapter I promise! And I am sorry about Jenny, I see her as a powerful woman who takes no crap from anyone! But...I had to tweak her a lot for this chapter and I hate myself for it. But I hope it makes you understand some of her actions. I mean they were in love...at one point and I have always seen her as a kind of protective person so it makes sense that she would watch over Gibbs...and I am rambling XD

Please review as you have already read if you are reading this author note at the bottom of the story...or at least I am hoping that you did...

Have a great day!


End file.
